Scream
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: Her body laid beyond repair beneath him. His sick smile still on his face as he watched her slowly breaking.  NON CON, Rape. AizenxRukia. Considering to make this mult-chapter.


**Author's Note:I've decided to write a fanfic about two Bleach charecters that don't actully have a M-Rated story. I've only seen small bits of them in other fics so I decided to just write it up out of boredom. The story takes place in normal life so no soul reapers. This is an AizenXRukia Fic and no flames please. I hope you guys enjoy this.**

**Warning:This is a rape fic(couldn't write something romantic about Aizen, he's too much of an a-hole though I hate admitting this he is pretty cool)**

**Inspiration:Werid dream I had involving them and then deciding to listen to Avenged Sevenfold's song "Scream" when I woke up. Wrong move on my part.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Bleach, just my sick twisted mind.**

"Here she is."

He watched from his apartment window as a young women walked across his apartment complex from the other side of the street. Her dark blue eyes focused on the street infront of her as her short midnight blue hair bounced on her shoulder. Her hand's tugging at her school skirt that was too short for her but just perfect for the man watching her now. He smiled darken when she gave up and shook her head before walking along and out of view. His smile fading when he couldn't see her small body, he stood up from his brown chair and walked over to his bedroom. His impure thoughts getting the better of him. He moaned as his hand stroke his enlarged member and swinging his head back as he imagined of taking the very unwilling girl that crossed that street everyday. It has been atleast a month since his last taste of virgin fleash and he began to get aggirevated. Sure, he could go out and with his looks could easily get a willing partner but he hated the willing. He loved breaking people, making them cry out in pleasure as their body betrayed them and feeling them sob as he took them hard and with no mercy.

Sosuke Aizen was considered as a normal hard working man in his mid-thirties with a good paying job as a professer at the local college but no one truly knew this man. He was the town's rapist who has been able to hide from the police who go into a frenzy when he strikes. His first victim was his favorite, a young beautiful orange/brown angel who had the world in the palm of her innocent hand. Her hazel eyes fulled with joy which Sosuke enjoyed watching them as they turned tainted as he took her virginaty and dumping her now forsaken body a few miles away from his town where she bleed to her death. That was only a few months ago and since then he had five other victims. His hand began to go faster as he remebered her but his mind was began to replace her face with the face of his new prey causing him to climax faster then he had planned. A loud moan escaping his lip's. He laughed as he fell back on his bed, his glasses now foggy but he didn't care, the only thing he cared about at the moment was planning his attack on the raven haired girl known as Rukia Kuchiki. Younger sister of his fellow co-worker Byakuya Kuchiki.

"My little angel...we will soon become one."Aizen whispered, closing his eyes as another manical laugh escaped his smiling lips.

The days went on and Sosuke began to get even more excited for his next attack, lucky for him and sadly for her the day came sooner then expected.

"Rukia, I'm going to be working late this week...Do you want some money so you can order out something?...Okay then, just go to the store and get some milk after school...No...You know I don't approve of that boyfriend of yours at the house when I'm not there...You will be fine...Okay, goodbye and remeber to lock the doors when it gets late...Yes I have it with me...Bye."Byakuya closed his phone and sighed as he rubbed his temple.

"Why are you working late if you don't want to?" Aizen said, Byakuya turned to the man that sat a few seats away from him eating his lunch casually.

"I need to begin a college fund for Rukia."Byakuya said, taking a sip from his waterbottle.

"Will she be coming to this school?"Aizen said, Byakuya shook his head as he put his bottle down.

"No. Is there something you need Sosuke?"Byakuya said, Aizen shook his head as he looked down at his lunch.

"I just wanted to have a nice conversation with my fellow teacher. Is that so wrong?"Aizen said, Byakuya kept his face emotionless as he turned away from him.

"No, my apologizes."Byakuya said, Aizen smiled as he took a bite from his plate.

"No need to apolgize Byakuya. It must be stressful raising a teenager."Aizen said, Byakuya shook his head.

"Rukia is a good responsible young women. She is no trouble."Byakuya said, Aizen licked his lips removing some salsa from his lip.

"That's good to hear."Aizen said, picking up his plate and dropping it in a nearby trash can.

"Have a nice day."Aizen said, walking out.

Rukia closed her phone and pushed it into her pocket as she sighed.

"What did he say?"Rukia looked over at her boyfriend Renji and shook her head.

"He said no."Rukia said, Renji smile fell as he raised an eyebrow.

"Why does he hate me so much?"Renji said, Rukia smiled and walked over to him. Placing her small hand on his large arm.

"My guess would be the tattoos but I love them."Rukia said, Renji smiled as he lowered his head to his short girlfriend.

"Damn right you love them."Renji said, Rukia raised her fist and hit his head with force.

"Don't start getting all concieted when I give you a compliment, dumbass!"Rukia said, Renji rubbed his head before wrapping his arms around her.

"Fine."Renji said, kissing her innocently on her lips.

"Hey lovebirds."They pulled apart to see their friend Ichigo walking to them. His usual scrowl on his face and his backpack swung over his shoulder.

"Hey man."Renji said, Rukia turned to him and smiled akwardly.

"How are you feeling?"Rukia said, Ichigo shrugged and turned his head to the left.

"Better. Hey Renji wanna hang out tonight?"Ichigo said, Renji turned to Rukia who nodded. They both knew Ichigo was going through a tough time since the death of his girlfriend Orihime so they would feel horrible if they said no to him.

"Sure. I'll call you."Renji said, kissing Rukia before walking off with Ichigo.

"Have fun."Rukia said, turning away so she could head home.

She walked away from the school campus and pulled out her head phones so she could listen to some music, sadly her Ipod had died making her groan and place it in her pocket. She continued to walk until she reached the apartment complex she hated walking by. Each time she did she felt as if someone was watching her and it made her feel nervous since the death of Orihime. Rukia swallowed the lump in her throat as she made her way past it, completly forgetting to get the milk her older brother had asked her to get. It wasn't until a few hours later did she realize her mistake. Rukia looked and glared at the inside of the refridgerater, smacking her forehead at her own stupidity.

"I should go get it before Byakuya gets home."Rukia muttered, closing the door and walking to her room.

She quickly grabbed a pair of light blue jeans and a t-shirt that had Chappy the Bunny on it given to her by Renji on her birthday. She grabbed her house keys and made her way to the store as the sky began to turn from a pink to a dark blue making her feel even more on edge since the store was right infront of the apartment complex. She made her way inside the store and quickly made her way to the milk wanting to get home before it got even later. She made her way to the cashier and reached into her pocket only to realize that she had forgotten her wallet at home.

"Dammit."Rukia muttered, she looked up at the young man and smiled akwardly.

"I forgot my wallet at home."Rukia said, the young man shook his head as he pulled the milk out of the bag he had placed it on the counter.

"I will pay for that."Rukia turned to see a man with shaggy brown hair and glasses pulling out a five dollar bill and giving it to the young man. He gave his change to him and handed him the milk before giving it to Rukia.

"It's okay!"Rukia said, the man infront of her smiled kindly before shacking his head.

"It is no trouble at all."he said, Rukia bit her lower lip before taking the gallon of milk from his hand.

"Thank you very much."Rukia said, smiling as she began to walk away.

"Your welcome Rukia."She stopped in her tracks and turned back to the man.

"How do you know my name?"Rukia said, Aizen smiled and began to walk to the door.

"I work with your older brother Byakuya. You should get home before it's too late."Aizen said, Rukia nodded as she watched the man carefully.

"Thank you again."Rukia said, walking out of the store and walking down the street. Her heart beating faster with every step as the feeling of being followed became stronger and stronger. Rukia glanced back to see a shadow not to far away from her walking slowly making her turn back and walk faster.

_Just a few more steps! Keep calm._

Rukia could see her house and smiled as the feeling of safty began to make its appearence, she looked behind her to see that the shadow was still behind her. Walking faster to her, her eyes widen as she ran to her door and attempted to push open the door to find it locked.

_Keys! Use the key you idiot!_

Her hand went into her pocket and looked desperately for the keys, she almost laughed as she pulled out. The footsteps began to get closer to her making her panic as she looked through the keys. She held her breath as the footsteps got to her house, she turned quickly to see a women walking past her jogging with a small dog on a leash.

_You've got to be kidding me!_

The women soon disappeared and Rukia could hear her footsteps fading away making Rukia shack her head and laugh. Turning back to the door and laughing to herself as she opened the door with ease, the only source of light was the one she had left on in the kitchen. She was about to take a step in when she felt a strong hand cover her mouth and being pushed in. She fell to the floor and let out a yelp of pain as she landed facedown. She quickly turned over to see a man whos face was covered by a black mask. Rukia tried to stand up when the man grabbed her ankle and pulled her to him.

"No! Let go!"Rukia used her other leg to kick vicously at her attacker only for him to grab it and pull her to him.

"Shut up."The voice growled, getting on top of her. Rukia's eyes went wide as it dawned on her what this man planned to do causing her to scream loudly and swing her fist at him. Aizen let out a laugh as he pulled out his blade and placed the cold steel against her neck causing her to stiffen and stare at the man above her with fear. Aizen slowly began to drag the blade lightly against her smooth neck and down to her shirt, ripping the annoying piece of clothing off her.

"Please! Stop!"Rukia cried, tears rolling down her face as she felt the tip of the blade go down her stomach as it ripped threw her shirt. Aizen grabbed her face and looked deep into her eyes.

"I've been waiting for this, Rukia and tonight I will get what I want from you."Aizen said, he ripped off the annoying piece of clothing causing her to scream more.

"Let go of me! You can't do this! Let me go! Please!"Rukia screamed, Aizen chuckled at her weak attempt and grabbed the button of her jeans.

"You can't stop me."Aizen whispered, his warm breath sending goosebumps on her skin as he whispered this near her ear. Rukia grabbed his face in an attempt to poke his eye out with her fingers only for him to grab her wrist and pin them above her head using one hand. The other hand layed above her heart and Aizen could feel himself get hard when he felt how fast it was beating and how warm her skin felt.

"I want my face to be last one you see."Aizen said, his hand tearing his mask off his face. Rukia heart began to shack as she saw the man she had met moments ago at the store. His brown eyes filled with insanity and lust as he smiled wickedly at her. His hand returned to her jeans and he could feel her close her legs tightly together making him laugh.

"Your pathetic attempts to stop will not work. Now hold still."Aizen said, he watched her eyes fill with rage as she began to kick her legs wildly.

"Go to hell!"Rukia said, spitting at his face as she moved her body. Aizen wiped his face and grabbed her neck, squeezing with enough strength to make her weak. Rukia could feel her body go weak as the lack of oxygen began to get to her, she was just about to black out when he pulled his hand away and grabbed some of her hair.

"Can't have you blacking out on me. You wouldn't be any fun if that happened, my dear."Aizen said.

He stood up and while he still had Rukia by her hair he dragged her to the closest room which seemed to belong to Byakuya.. Making him smile as he pulled her in and locked the door behind him, he looked down at the angel in his hand before throwing her on the large bad. Rukia tried to get up and crawl away but her she was pulled toward him and she was trapped under his body as it formed a cage over her much smaller body. His head dipping forward and kissing her neck passionatly as he rubbed his body against her. Rukia continued to fight as much as she could but everytime she did he would bite down on her neck painfully. Tears were now running down her face like a river as she closed her eyes tightly praying for a mircle.

"Look at me."Rukia turned her head away from the man above her. Aizen grabbed her face and turned her to face them as he lowered his lips to hers. Kissing her vicously as he forced his tongue in her mouth, biting her lip to the point that it began to bleed when she didn't respone and instead began to move her head away from him and scream against his rough kiss. He pulled away and began to remove her jeans but punches and scratches were thrown by Rukia, he succesfully took them off and removed his shirt when he finally had her pinned beneath him. Her hands being held down by his knees.

"Please...don't do this...stop..."Rukia sobbed, trying to tear her arms from underneath him. Aizen smiled warmly as he slowly began to pull off his pants.

"Now why would I do that, Rukia? We are having so much fun."Aizen said, Rukia glared at the man with tear filled eyes.

"Fuck you!"Rukia screamed, Aizen smile faded as he threw his pants to the side.

"Such language should not be spoken from a young women like yourself. What your older brother say?"Aizen said, Rukia's eyes widen as he lowered himself onto her again. Aizen roughly grabbed her neck and began to play with her bra strap slowly before moving it away from her shoulder revealing more skin.

"Tell me Rukia, has anyone ever touched? Has anyone been inside you like I will soon be?"Aizen said, stroking her waist as he planted small kisses on her shoulder blade. Rukia bit her bleeding lip to stop any unwanted sounds to escape her lips.

"Answer me."Aizen said, grabbing some of her black hair and pulling her neck revealing more of her neck to him and causing her to cry out.

"N-n-no."Rukia whispered, Aizen smiled against her neck and slowly began to rub his body against hers.

"Just like your little friend Orihime."Aizen said, Rukia closed her eyes and shook violently as she realized that this was her bestfriends killer.

"You will soon meet the same fate."Aizen said, his hands grabbing hold of her plain white panties and ripping them off her body. Another scream escaped her lips but was silenced when he lowered his lips to hers again. His hand trailing down her neck down her stomach and to her innocent place, Rukai continued to push at the man above him. Her attacks becoming more frantic but they stopped when he slipped a finger into her womenhood. A low whimper escaping her lips as he continued to move his fingers deep insider.

"Stop fighting. Give in to me."Aizen whispered, looking down at her face. A small trail of blood forming from her lip from where she kept biting down at it, he lowered his head to her and licked at the taril savoring the taste of copper. Another cry escaped her lips when she felt her body betraying her, his movements inside her making her feel things she had never felt before. Aizen began to pull of the last piece of clothing on his body allowing his member to stand proudly, getting larger as he watched her reach her climax.

"S-sto-op th-is ple-ease!"Rukia said, through clentched teeth. Aizen pulled his fingers from her and positioned himself at her entrance.

"I've stopped what you asked me to stop but you didn't say anything about this my angel."Aizen pushed forward, sheathing himself into her. Rukia's blood becoming lubricant for him and her screams echoing around the room. He gave her no time to adjust as he pulled out completely and slammed back into her. Another scream escpaing her.

_It hurts! Oh god it hurts! Make it stop!_

Rukia could fell her blood spilling over as he continued his relentless attack on her body. She felt no pleasure from this, she felt nothing but the feeling of being split in half. All the while Aizen could only feel pure pleasure as he felt how tight she was and how warm her blood felt on him. His thrust becoming faster then he had ever gone due to her loud cries of pain.

"Yes...almost done.."Aizen panted, ripping off Rukia's bra and throwing aside as he bite down on her breast. Rukia could only sob as he groped and pumped into her once innocent body. Aizen moaned against her flesh, his thrust slowing but were still as hard. He buried his head into her neck biting down on her pulsing point and his hands now pinning down her small wrist. Rukia went still as she felt the man inside of her release his seed into her. Feeling disgusted as he moaned loudly, his thrust coming slowly to a stop before he pulled out. He still had her pinned down and smiled at his work as he saw her tear stricken face.

"Now now Rukia. It will be all over soon."Aizen whispered, Rukia sobbed as he reached for his knife and placed it against her neck that was now covered in bites. She opened her eyes weakly and stared into his.

"Any last words?"Aizen said, Rukia kept her face emotionless as she opened her swullen and bruised lips.

"Go to hell."Rukia whispered, Aizen's smile disappeared before putting some force on his knife and slicing her neck with a quick and clean stroke. Her eyes went wide as she felt her blood pour out and darkness now surronding her.

"Farewell, Rukia."Aizen said, Rukia closed her eyes and her body went still. Causing Aizen to believe he had finished his work there and grab his things and leave quickly. Aizen walked out of the house and disappeared into the night only for Byakuya to arrive a few moments later. His head pounding and body tired from work, he stepped out of his car and froze when he saw his kitchen light on.

"Is she still awake?"Byakuya muttered, shacking his head. As he got closer to his door he noticed it slightly open, his heart pounding as he pushed it open to see the milk on the floor and making a mess on the floor and her chappy shirt ruined.

"Rukia?"Byakuya said, no response. He made his way to her room to find it empty.

"Rukia!"Byakuya yelled, running past his room. A small cry made him stop in his steps.

"Rukia?"Another small cry came and Byakuya walked slowly to his room which was slightly closed. He pushed open the door and turned on the light to find his sister lying on his bed and covered in blood. Her eyes slightly open and one hand gently on her bleeding neck. Byakuya's eyes grew and he felt frozen before pushing down his urge to throw up. He ran to her and began to cover her up quickly and put pressure on her neck. His shacking hands pulled out his phone and he held his sister close to him as he began to dial 911.

"911 What is your emergency?"A women spoke.

"My sisters been...raped and shes bleeding horribly! I need help now! Oh god Rukia!"Byakuya held back as many tears as he could but a few slipped and landed on his sisters small round face. Her eyes still open slightly and her blood oozing down her now broken body.


End file.
